In data centers that provide service using a plurality of computers, an operating state of each computer is always monitored to, for example, ensure service qualities. Accordingly, a technology has been proposed in which each computer monitors the operating state of another computer in sequence in accordance with a monitoring path that connects the computers in a ring formation.